BrokenHearted (a phan story)
by phanfictionforever
Summary: Phil has always loved me. But I, Dan has never known about it. But there is just one thing keeping us apart. Read to find out!


My name is Daniel Howell. You all must know that I'm a British youtuber.

Maybe an internet sensation!

Well… was.

My story isn't as simple as it seems.

If you reading this now, then you must know.

But first lemme just tell you want happened.

It all started on a crisp cool summer day….

As normally on a Saturday, at 1:37 in the afternoon, Dan Howell would still be asleep.

But Phil, set my alarm to be _freaking 11 am._

I got up from my piercingly bad sleep. I had nightmares again as usual but last night was the worst.

He was walking through a hallway with Phil. But it was weird. The hall way just never ended. Even worse, halfway through Phil said the worst words.

"Dan, we have been friends for a long time, but I just have to kill you now."

"NO NO…" I screamed so loud that my ears felt that they were bleeding.

I kept running but Phil followed. And he was much faster than I was. He eventually caught up to me. Before he devoured me, I woke up.

I walk out of my room and meet Phil in the kitchen, just like we do every morning.

"Sounded like your dream was even worse last night. You wouldn't stop screaming my name. But every time I checked in on you, you were asleep." Phil said.

"Yeah, you tried to eat me."

"Oh, pleasant."

He handed me a cup of coffee, my favorite kind. Straight up black coffee with whipped cream.

"Want to make a video today?"

"Yeah! What do you want to do?"

"Well I figured we can film our day today and post it on _AmazingPhil."_

I agree with him.

"Ok, let me get dressed."

"Alright Dan."

I walk over to my room and go to my wood dresser. I slowly undress and grab my favorite denim jeans and my favorite shirt of all time. My Charlie the drunk guinea pig tee shirt. I mean come on. Who doesn't love _Smosh_?

I throw that one a grab my straightener. All the time I get tweets about my "hobbit hair" (I call it that), but I freaking hate it.

After a long five minutes, I'm done straitening my hair.

I walk out of room and I start passing Phil's room when I hear a video call with him a Peej.

I stay around the corner to listen.

"I don't know Peej, what if Dan doesn't like me back?"

My head starts spinning. What the hell? Phil likes me? Oh god. What will this do to our friendship? That's awful. I don't feel the same way. Right?

Whatever I think. Just keep listening Dan and hear what Peej says.

"Phil, just tell him how you feel today. But you should find somewhere romantic to tell him. Maybe…"

"Oh I got it! I'll take him to the front of the place where we first met. Perfect!"

"Totally! That has to work!"

"Alright thanks Peej. See ya."

"See ya dude. Good luck."

Suddenly I hear the click off and run to the bathroom. I need to start brushing my teeth so I can talk to Phil for a little bit.

Two minutes later, I'm done.

"Hey Phil, where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know, why don't we go to Tesco?"

"Sure. I need some more Maltesers."

Phil laughs.

*PHILS POV*

Oh god I hope this works today. I'm so excited. He may not know this but for a while, I've secretly liked him. Ever since I met him a couple years ago when we moved in together I kinda fell in love with Dan. Like legit love. He just so perfect. Like seriously. His curly brown hair in the morning. His beautiful brown eyes. His body, _oh his body_. God, I have to have him. He just amazing. But he will never love me. I'm just some loser from a small town in England. He may not know this but I've always had trouble fitting in as a child. I've always been a little weird. But Dan has no problems. He never has trouble talking to people like I do. Or never has had any trouble with woman. That's why I love him. He would give me better love than any woman could. I just hope today my plan works. Because if it doesn't than that would be a problem.

"Dan you ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

We step into the elevator.

"Going Down" said the elevator.

God this elevator is so strange.

Dan starts jumping a lot, making the ground shake.

"Dan stop, your scaring me!"

"Ok, Phil I'll stop for you."

For you? Maybe he really does love me….

*DANS POV*

We stumble out of the elevator and start walking to Tesco. I love that store. It has all the American foods you would ever want. Except Twinkies. But I hate them anyway so it doesn't really matter that much.

"Hey, Dan. Can I ask you something?"

Oh god is he gonna ask me right now? Here? In Tesco? Oh good god.

"Have you ever tried a pop tart? I've never had one before."

"No but I here they are amazing back in America."

Oh thank god.

"I think I'll make a video about that instead. Today we should both eat a pop tart for the camera of us trying for the first time. That would be fun."

"Yeah, Phil that would be wonderful."

We walk into the store. If I had to describe it, it's basically a Costco but for English people.

We walk into the American food sections and find the pop tarts. Phil grabs all the boxes with chocolate in it. This was literally every one of them.

"Phil do you really need that many?"

"As a child I was deprived from pop tarts so I feel it's my duty to but all of them."

I laugh really hard. I doubt they are even that good.

"Whatever Phil. Let's just check out."

"Ok."

We walk to the checkout line. We change our minds a good to the express checkout lane. Which we were defiantly over fifteen items. We had thirty.

We finish up and start walking home.

Phil stops for a second.

"Dan I have to tell you something."

As soon as he says that the traffic speeds up all around us.

We are on the side of the pavement. I'm about to fall into the busy street. Dear god help me.

"Dan, for a while I have been having feelings. For you for a while now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I just wanted to know how you feel about me."

Suddenly I lose my balance and fall into the busy street. I felt like I was in train tracks. Suddenly I see bright lights coming towards me. But I can't move. My body just aches. The last thing g I remember hearing is "Dan, don't leave me."

And that was the day that I, Daniel James Howell, died.

We will never know if I and Phil would have worked out. But just as love explains, Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.


End file.
